Search For Your Love
by iced-rain34
Summary: The Three Lights were supposed to find their Princess, not love. Yaten has been having an extremely difficult time waiting on their Princess...and Seiya decides to help him out. YAOI! [SeiyaYaten] Chapter two up!
1. Chapter one: Discovering Feelings

Summary: The Three Lights were supposed to find their Princess, not love. Yaten has been having an extremely difficult time waiting on their Princess...and Seiya decides to help him out. YAOI!! [Seiya/Yaten] Yes I know you see a lot of these but...check mine out!  
  
A/N: This is, in fact, a YAOI story (male/male love). If you don't like that sort of thing...please click your back button because I will not tolerate flames. And if you don't mind reading this but hate the pairings...get over it! Or just don't read. As you might already know it is mainly focused around the Three Lights and their lives, although the other senshi do appear in the story. Oh and for right now I'm rating this PG-13 because there are two (count em) cuss words in here. Plus I just want to be safe because there is a somewhat "mature" scene in the chapter as well. But I had to warn you...I may need to change the rating later...I'm sure you know why. Lastly, I don't own ANYTHING related to Sailor Moon StarS or Sailor Moon in general...except a few videos and manga....  
  
Chapter one: Discovering Feelings  
  
Kou Seiya sang with all his heart, as he had been doing for quite a while now. It was the Three Lights fourth concert and so far, there wasn't the slightest sign of their Princess. As the raven haired man continued, he remembered Yaten losing his patience earlier that day.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I'm tired of this! Doesn't she know that we've been singing our fucking best?! You think we'd at least get some sort of signal!" the short, silver-haired man yelled to his two singing partners as they sat calmly on the couch in front of him. "I don't understand how the two of you can keep going on like nothing is wrong!" he looked away angrily, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Seiya was approaching him. He then quickly turned his attention upward to his face, seeing the slight smile.  
  
"She'll reveal herself to us soon, Yaten." he said simply, placing a strong hand on the shorter man's broad shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "We just have to wait...a bit longer." he said lastly as the other man, Taiki, stood up and joined them.  
  
"If we don't hurry, we'll be late for our concert. And I'm sure the both of you understand that if we don't sing, we won't reach her. Now..." the brown haired man said, turning to exit the room. "...let's go."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Sweat was now dripping slowly off of Seiya's somewhat tanned face, as it was getting warm from the stage lights above them. As the three of men held off the last note, the crowd below them roared loudly as the burning lights shut off, allowing Three Lights to exit the stage without being seen. Taiki was the first out followed closely by Yaten then Seiya. They did their normal routine of walking to their dressing rooms, and drinking lots of water.  
  
"I don't know about the two of you, but I have a good feeling about that concert." Yaten said to the other two men, sitting down heavily on the couch then closing his eyes as he gulped down half of his bottle of water. Taiki nodded in agreement, his long slender legs crossed casually as he sat down next to Yaten. Seiya remained standing, wiping his forehead with a towel before turning on the air conditioning. He then sat on a small chair across from the other two, resting his hands on his knees as he let the towel hang around his neck.  
  
"I sure hope this actually reached her." Taiki said, also taking a long drink of his water. "I'm getting tired with each concert that we perform." he stated as Seiya stood up, walking into the next room and not bothering to let the other two men know where he was heading. When he reached his destination, he pushed open the door to the bathroom then shutting it behind him. He looked at himself in the small mirror before sighing then kneeling over the shower faucet, turning both the hot and cold knobs to a warm temperature. The black haired man slowly stripped off his clothing down to his dark blue boxers, waiting to see the hot steam rising from the shower. Once he recognized it he sighed once more before taking off the final item of clothing that was covering him and stepped inside, pulling the partially clear curtain behind him. He stood perfectly still for a few moments, letting the warm drops hit his hair and leave a trail as they gradually ran down his already sweating body. He was enjoying the feel of the water, hoping if he just stood in place he would feel better. Soon, his calm state was disrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening.  
  
'I had locked it...hadn't I?' Seiya thought to himself, seeing the outline of someone entering the bathroom.  
  
"Damn Seiya, don't you know how to turn the shower off?" Yaten mumbled, obviously not seeing Seiya's silhouette through the partially transparent curtain. The black haired man half smiled, moving the curtain to where Yaten could only see from his waist up. At first, the shorter man didn't seem to notice but looked up quickly. Never had he seen Seiya like this...and never had he thought he'd feel this way. Yaten's bright green eyes scanned every inch of Seiya that he could see, wanting to watch every drop of hot water that trickled from him. He watched as his chest moved with his breathing and his jet black bangs stuck slightly to his forehead from the steam. Seiya blinked a few times, unsure of whether or not to like the feeling he was getting by having Yaten gaze at him for so long. The taller man's half smile grew as he noticed the slight pink color appearing on the silver haired man's cheeks and Seiya looked around him, as if Yaten might be staring at something else.  
  
"Enjoying what you see?" Seiya stated, now not being able to look the other man directly in the eye, instead, concentrating on Yaten's buttoned up jacket. The shorter man took a few steps forward, now only a mere few inches away from Seiya's partially visible body. He looked away from the broad naked chest in front of him and scoffed loudly.  
  
"Me? Enjoy you? Yeah right..." he said, still glancing away from Seiya but the black haired man now had enough strength to look at him.  
  
"Then why won't you look directly at me and say it?" he questioned, seeing Yaten's face become a deeper shade of red. Seiya laughed lightly, shaking his head somewhat before reaching out one of his hands to touch Yaten's pale face. The silver haired man wanted to melt, loving the feeling of the other man's slender wet hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes slightly, before hearing Seiya's voice once more.  
  
"You're wondering if I feel the same, ne?" he asked, his speech low and barely audible. It was then that he used his thumb and index finger to take Yaten's chin in his hand, pointing the shorter man's face toward his own. "Maybe this will answer your question..." he finally whispered before pressing his lips strongly against Yaten's, remembering how much he had wanted this. He had been longing for it for as long as he could remember, Yaten had always come to him for help...and now he was repaying him.  
  
Yaten eyes opened quickly with shock, as he hadn't expected Seiya to take this sort of action. Yes, he had fallen in love for the black haired man over time but he would never had guessed Seiya felt the same. He had also wanted this kiss, since he met Seiya in fact, so he kept his lips firmly against the other man's for a few seconds longer before pulling away and turning to leave. The other man remained where he was, surprised and confused.  
  
"Y-Yaten..." he mumbled, noticing he was now reaching for the door.  
  
'I'm sorry Seiya...I'll explain everything...another time...' Yaten thought in reply, before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door calmly behind him.  
  
A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I actually thought of this just about an hour and a half ago and just got done writing it. So you think its any good? Please R & R and let me know! Oh and it all depends on YOU! If you like it...I shall continue. If not...I'll give up the story. This is my first Yaoi fic and its sort of an idea that was floating around in my head. 


	2. Chapter two: Yaten's Desicions and Seiya...

A/N: Alright. I had to change this to R because of this chapter. I'm letting you know now that there is a...well lemon you could call it...in this chapter. So don't flame me...I even cut this chapter down because of the NC-17 rule. I might post the whole thing on a website if I make one but otherwise I could send you the full version if you want me to. Otherwise...please read and review!!! You have been warned...Oh and I don't own anything related to Sailor Moon...except I like to believe I own Seiya...(glances around)...just read...  
  
Chapter two: Yaten's Decision and Seiya's Actions  
  
Yaten left the bathroom in almost complete shock. Seiya...had felt something for him?! He never would have guessed, the way he had been chasing Usagi around. This was defiantly something he'd have to think on. Yaten's first instinct would have to be with Seiya, its what he had wanted for a while, but he didn't want to seem desperate...he couldn't! Before he even noticed, he had walked into the living room where Taiki still sat. The brown haired man had known Yaten long enough to know that something was on his mind, and now was one of those times.  
  
"Yaten? What's wrong?" Taiki questioned, seeing the other man jump slightly from being brought back from his own thoughts. Yaten stopped, looking at Taiki for a moment before shaking his head and faking a smile.  
  
"Nothing...why?" he had asked the taller man, still staying in his same position. He had to get to his room quickly before he accidentally said what was in his thoughts.  
  
"I can just tell...but if you don't want to talk about it..." Taiki shrugged, not bothering to finish the rest of his sentence as Yaten quickly ran to his room. Before he shut the door he heard the bathroom door opening, and the thought of Seiya in only a towel crossed his mind. He quickly shut his eyes then shook his head slightly, trying to remove the image. He tossed himself onto his bed, crossing his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked to himself. Sure, he'd wanted to be with Seiya more than anything but what about Taiki? 'He'd probably feel uncomfortable having Seiya and I together...I mean he's feel left out.' he thought. 'Unless he feels the same toward either of us...but who would he be with?' Yaten shook his head slightly once again, too many emotions running through his mind. It was then when he heard a slight knock on his door. "Yeah its open." he stated, not bothering to look at who was coming inside. The door opened a little before Seiya's voice could be heard.  
  
"Taiki said you'd be in here...he just left to get something to eat..." the black-haired man said, closing the door behind him. Yaten blushed slightly again, now looking at Seiya and seeing he was wearing full clothing. "He thought you were worried about something...you wanna talk about it?" he asked seating himself next to the shorter man, Yaten now sitting upright. He shrugged lightly before looking at Seiya.  
  
"Its about...my feelings for you. I just...Seiya I want to be with you but I'm sort of...wondering how Taiki will take it. You know?" he asked, wanting Seiya to touch him like he had before. The black haired man nodded then took Yaten's hand carefully in his own, as if Yaten was fragile.  
  
"I'm sure he'll understand but-"  
  
"What about our Princess?" Yaten asked, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Once we find her, we'll have to serve her...and we won't be able to be together." he finished, looking away from Seiya. The other man nodded once again.  
  
"That is a problem. But until we find her...maybe we should stay together in private. I don't think we should let Taiki know about us just yet okay?" Seiya replied, smiling as he looked into Yaten's eyes. It was at that point that Yaten's heart began to speed up. Just having Seiya look at him was driving him crazy...Yaten knew what he truly wanted from Seiya, but unless the other man asked for it he wouldn't push it.  
  
Seiya lifted one of his hands to touch Yaten's face like he had done just a few minutes before. What he was about to do, was something of a very high risk. He wasn't sure if Yaten wanted this like he did, but something inside him was telling him that now was the right time to do this. It was either now, or never. It was almost like Seiya could read Yaten's mind as the shorter man pulled Seiya onto him as they both lied back on Yaten's bed. Seiya swallowed nervously, somewhat relieved once he noticed the contempt smile on Yaten's face.  
  
"Its okay..." Yaten whispered, pulling himself upward to meet Seiya's waiting lips. The black-haired man was somewhat shocked, unsure of where to start. Yaten seemed to know more of an idea of what he was doing because he soon started tugging on Seiya's belt, trying to get his pants off. It was at that time Seiya closed his eyes, inserting his tongue into Yaten's already open mouth. As their tongues were busy, Yaten had soon gotten both Seiya's shirt and pants off as Seiya was working on Yaten's shirt. Yaten quickly pulled away, smirking as the other man whimpered slightly.  
  
"I have something that will make this..." Yaten stopped mid-sentence to kiss Seiya's firm chest lightly. "...more interesting." he finished, standing up and walking to his dresser. Seiya remained on the bed, watching to see what Yaten would be revealing. The shorter man then turned around, his shirt unbuttoned but not off completely, holding something behind his back. He smirked playfully at Seiya, crawling slowly back on top of him, positioning himself with one leg on each side of Seiya's legs and standing on his knees. He then took both of Seiya's wrists, pulling out the handcuffs he had brought out from his drawer and cuffing him to the bedpost. The black-haired man looked at Yaten, confused, before looking up to the hand cuffs. While he was looking he took in a sharp breath as he felt Yaten's slender fingers run along his manhood, which was already becoming stiff. Yaten smiled, loving that he had Seiya under his control for the time being.  
  
The other man swallowed as he tried breaking free from the hold, wanting to be able to touch Yaten's body. He closed his eyes as he felt Yaten's hand leave his crotch, running a finger down the inside of his thigh before lightly bucking his hips against Seiya, making him moan quietly with pleasure.  
  
"Y-Yaten...you...shouldn't...t-tease..." Seiya said, his breathing becoming heavier as he was getting closer and closer to his release. Yaten grinned wider, now pulling off every piece of his own clothing.  
  
"You're right...I shouldn't..." Yaten said, feeling himself become hard from watching Seiya receive so much pleasure. He couldn't wait until the moment he'd release the cuffs, Yaten was positive Seiya would "repay" him. "...but I'm going to anyway..." he whispered, kissing down Seiya's sweating collarbone as he once again began massaging Seiya's most sensitive area. Soon, he could no longer take it. He wanted Seiya inside him, breaking his virginity and cumming into him as he did so. He quickly pulled of Seiya's boxers, unlocking the handcuffs at the same time. Seiya sat up immediately onto his knees, taking Yaten's shoulder's as the shorter man rested his head in the area between Seiya's neck and shoulder, preparing himself for what he would soon feel.  
  
"Gomen..." Seiya whispered before slowly inserting himself into Yaten, making him hiss quietly before pulling himself closer to Seiya. Doing do meant Seiya pushed himself further into Yaten, making the shorter man scream from pleasure as Yaten saw white hot light blinding some of his vision. The silver-haired man clenched his fists tightly, his nails leaving marks on the inside of his palm. Soon, Yaten relaxed, the two men now moving in synchronization as Seiya soon felt himself about to release. Seiya bucked his hips against Yaten once more, keeping himself inside the other man as he felt himself cum as he did so. They both let out a deep breath, falling backward onto Yaten's bed with Seiya still on top of him. Seiya's dark blue eyes looked into Yaten's bright green ones and smiled, pushing some of Yaten's sweaty silver bangs away from his forehead.  
  
"I...I love you Yaten..." he whispered, leaning to kiss the shorter man slightly as Yaten yawned.  
  
"I love you too, Seiya..." he replied, beginning to fall asleep in Seiya's arms. The black-haired man smiled as he noticed Yaten had almost instantly fallen asleep. He kissed Yaten's sweat filled forehead before pulling Yaten's body up against his.  
  
"Arigatou for that Yaten..." he whispered finally before falling asleep himself 


End file.
